Claude Speed
For other characters with the name Claude, see Claude (disambiguation). Claude Speed is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto 2. Background Claude started his career as a simple thug, however he was soon hired by the major gangs that controlled Anywhere City. Claude secretly worked with all of them and in the end managed to kill all of their leaders, effectively becoming the true leader of the city's crime. GTA 2 movie rendition Little history is known about the character from GTA 2; however, DMA Design had previously released a promotional movie for the game, which was also compiled into the opening cinematic of the game, depicting a live-action rendition of Claude Speed committing several criminal acts, similar in all Grand Theft Auto games. In the movie, Claude is seen performing jobs for several crime bosses, before being shot to death by an assassin sent by the Zaibatsu Corporation, whose van and merchandise were previously stolen by Claude. The movie redition of Claude Speed was portrayed by English actor and model Scott Maslen. Personality Claude Speed is an extremely rude character and apparently has no regret of the crimes he accomplishes. He will work for anyone who will give him the needed money and will be ready to fight even the Army to pursue his goals. He was seen in more than one occasion laughing once he successfully gained what he wanted and is particulary ferocious in killing people, and he was once seen spitting over the body of a person he killed. He also worked for various gangs at the same time, angering all of them but in the end he managed to kill all of their leaders, putting an end to their rule over the city. He is known to have used drugs and cigars and knows how to use a variety of weapons, from simple pistols to even rocket launchers. The movie's version of Claude shares a few physical appearances with the Claude in the GTA III Era games, including his black jacket (made of cloth in GTA 2 and leather in GTA III, GTA San Andreas), t-shirt (white color in GTA 2 and black in GTA III, GTA San Andreas), long pants (black color in GTA 2 and dark khaki in GTA III, GTA San Andreas) and slicked hair. The movie version, however, was also depicted speaking and displaying an array of emotions, a characteristic not seen in either the GTA III or the GTA San Andreas versions. Claude may also bear some resemblance to Elvis Presley, as when he walks into the Elvis impersonators in the game, they will occasionally shout, "Hey man, it's the King!" and "I told you he was alive!" In-game Naming In GTA 2, Claude Speed's in-game name is simply given as a myriad of nicknames from nine bosses of seven gangs: * "Gecko" by all three heads of The Zaibatsu Corporation (Trey Welsh, Red Valdez and Uno Carb) * "Jumbo" by Elmo, head of the Loonies * "Kosai" by Johnny Zoo, head of the Yakuza * "Rooster" by Billy Bob Bean, head of the Rednecks * "THC-303" by Dr. LaBrat, head of the Scientists * "Comrade" by Jerkov, head of the Russian Mafia * "Grasshopper" by Sunbeam, head of the Hare Krishna * "Kiddo" or "Kid" by his unnamed friend. Murders Committed by Speed *Shady (killed under orders from Trey Welsh for giving Zaibatsu information to the police) *Doctor Cubana (killed under orders from Trey Welsh to prevent him from leaking Zaibatsu secrets to the Yakuza) *Johnny Zoo (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Elmo (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Trey Welsh (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Flambo Cortez (killed under orders from Billy Bob Bean) *Dr. LaBrat (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Billy Bob Bean (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Red Valdez (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Jerkov (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Sunbeam (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) *Uno Carb (killed in self-defense after discovering Claude's betrayal) Trivia * He, Bubba, Charles Jones, Wolfie Vilans, and Tommy Vercetti are the only five GTA protagonists to smoke cigarettes (although Tommy can only smoke if the player enters a cheat code on the PC version of GTA VC). Additionally, Claude Speed possesses an ability to burp or fart on command. * At the end of the GTA 2 movie, Claude is killed when he is shot 3 times by a Zaibatsu assassin as he tries to open a car. It is unknown if this is canonical to the game, however. * He is the only character in GTA 2 to feature an artwork. * When Claude dies, you can see him having his arm in a sling. * On his artwork, he bears a slight resemblance to Niko Bellic, with similar facial appearance and hair. Gallery ClaudeSpeed-GTA2.jpg|Claude Speed, as seen in the movie. ClaudeSpeed-GTA2-INGAME.jpg|Claude Speed in-game de:Claude Speed es:Claude Speed fr:Claude Speed pl:Claude Speed pt:Claude ru:Клод Спид Speed, Claude Speed, Claude Speed, Claude Category:Males